Normal
by cryme-anocean
Summary: Summary Inside... THAT MEANS READ! SASUNARU YAOI DISCONTINUED


**Normal **

**Chapter 1**

**The Truth Hurts**

**A/N Ok so this is more of a vampire fic that I wrote for youtube but now I'm rewriting it so you guys can, I guess, understand what I'm doing on youtube and you can check it out if that's really what you want. **

**Warning: Yaoi (BOYXBOY/ MALEXMALE/ DUDEXDUDE/ GUYXGUY) Mild Language and smut later on. THIS IS SASUNARU! IF YOU LIKE SASUKE/NARUTO WITH OTHER RANDOM SIDE CHARACTERS THEN PLEASE FEEL FREE TO GO KILL YOURSELF RIGHT NOW BEFORE I GET TO YOU **

**Disclaimer: Sasuke & Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto! As do all the other random side characters that show up here.**

**Summary: Naruto's father Minato is the priest at a church and Sasuke has been with Naruto for as long as he can remember. The only problem is that Sasuke never gets any older, so Naruto jumps to the only logical conclusion, Sasuke Uchiha is from the long ago assassinated Uchiha vampire clan. Making Sasuke the sole survivor of the Uchiha clan and the only vampire left in Konoha. (Sounds good right?)**

"_God what is that awful sound?" Sasuke Uchiha asks his teacher, Orochimaru. Sasuke walks out of the church, not able to stand the awful crying sound coming from somewhere, only to find that not only is it louder but it's coming from the kid of the priest. "Are you... are you God?" The blonde haired child asks through sniffs and hiccups. _

Sasuke sighs, _yeah, that was when I met Naruto, and that was when I fell in love with him. My god now that I think about it I fell for him when he was like six. Good thing it's been ten years, now my beautiful blonde is 16 and he's pretty sexy if I do say so myself. __"_Sasuke I need to talk to you!" A voice yells from the hallway. Sasuke turns his head to see a certain blonde dobe running up to him. "What?" He asks, emotionless yet again. "Uh... um... I wanted to ask you... um... you know how I've known you for ten years now?" Naruto asks. Sasuke looks up at him, his eyes full of worry, _is that dreaded question coming? The one where __Naruto asks me why I'm not getting older? Forcing me to leave him? _"Yeah, what about it?" He asks sure his voice is full of worry. "Um... well I was wondering, because you know your supposed to thirty two, why haven't you been, you know... getting older?" Naruto asks. Sasuke feels his heart drop from his chest to his feet, his heart shattering in the process. Sasuke can feel his hope dying and his life coming to an end. "Naruto... I want you to know something before I answer you, I'm a lot older than you just said, but I want you to know this. Naruto to me, you are necessary and I love you, more than anything in the world, so please know that I would never hurt you, and I'll leave the moment you tell me to. Naruto I am a vampire and I do suck blood and I have been alive for 300 years now, but Naruto I promise that I will never..." "Sasuke!" A sharp voice yells, but Sasuke can barely hear it over the buzzing in his head. Sasuke turns his head and sees Orochimaru standing there. "What?" Sasuke asks barely louder than a whisper. "Sasuke you know that you are not permitted to tell anyone about you or your family." Orochimaru scolds. Sasuke glares at him for a moment before turning to Naruto, who looks like he's having a hard time processing what Sasuke had told him. _Ok so let me get this right... Sasuke is a vampire... who sucks blood... and doesn't age... and he loves me back... no no no he loves me! No one ever said I have the same feelings! Wait shouldn't I be scared of him rather than be thinking about his confession. Well he did tell me he wouldn't hurt me no he said that he would never hurt me, so is it ok for me to... hang on a second I'm a christian! I believe in God and not in vampires! So why am I worrying? Probably because he's a boy. Yeah that's probably what it has to do with. _

"Naruto...? Naruto! Naruto are you listening to me?" Sasuke yells at me, trying to get my attention. I turn my head to look at him, "Huh? What were saying?" I ask him. _Ok so that was all a day dream? _"I was saying that Orochimaru, you know my teacher, he said that I have to move away soon. So I wanted to know if you could meet me back here tonight?" Sasuke asks me, looking at me hopefully. "Sasuke do you believe in vampires?" I ask him, to tell the truth I wasn't even paying attention to what he was saying. "What?" Sasuke asks, looking at me like I'm crazy. "Do you!" I demand, I know I probably sound but at the moment I don't care I need to know if that... whatever it was was a sign! "No they don't exist, end of discussion." Sasuke says plainly. I sigh but I'm not giving up yet, "Ok then what's your last name?" I ask. Sasuke still shows no emotion and says, "Uchiha," My eyes widen, how could he tell me the truth, "You lied then!" I exclaim, proud of my discovery. "What are you rambling on about?" Sasuke asks obviously annoyed. "You're a vampire and you love me!" I accuse jumping up out of the pew and pointing at him. Sasuke rolls his eyes and looks over his shoulder at me, "_What _are you talking about Usuratonkachi?" He asks. "The Uchiha clan was a clan of vampires and they were all killed by Konoha because the villagers found out that they were vampires and wanted them all dead!" I accuse again. Sasuke's eyes narrow, "Ok first of all; _what_! And second of all; who else knows this... _theory _of yours? And then finally third of all; _WHAT_!" Sasuke asks. I sigh and slow down to explain to him what I just said. Sasuke sighs and then nods, "Ok so tell me how on earth your crazy brain came up with this?" He asks. "Well... you see I'm not sure if I was sleeping or day dreaming or what but I had this weirdest vision or whatever about you confessing to me that... that... that you were in love with me. Then you started rambling on about your clan and how you wouldn't hurt me but you do suck blood and all that stuff. Then Orochimaru showed up and said that you weren't aloud to tell anyone about your family and all that stuff." I confess. Sasuke nods and then says, "Ok so like if I told you it was true you would believe me, right?" I nod slowly, wondering about what would happen if I _was _right. "Ok, well... this is a really interesting predicament we're in. Um... well no one has really actually had that strange of a theory about the fact that I..." "You also said that you were 300 years old!" I interrupt him. Sasuke pauses and stares at me for a second before laughing, "Are you kidding me! God your fantasies are so strange! Man now that I think about maybe it will be a _good _thing that I'm leaving!" I laugh, hoping Naruto doesn't see through my act. God I'm trying really trying hard not to crack, how could he remember that? I thought Orochimaru erased his memory, that teaches you to never trust a snake! "Naruto..." I trail off after I calm down, "Your right, yeah that actually happened but Orochimaru said he erased your memory, but obviously he didn't." Naruto stares at me like I'm crazy before smiling and saying, "I love you too, Sasuke."

**A/N Wow CLIFFY! Woohoo I am SOOOO glad that's over! R&R Please!** **  
><strong>


End file.
